


NO WAY TO SAY GOODBYE

by Jantique



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s01e03 Hide and Seek, Episode: s01e20 The Siege (2), Episode: s02e01 The Siege (3), Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jantique/pseuds/Jantique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'So long, Rodney" was a little impersonal. But there was a reason John said it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NO WAY TO SAY GOODBYE

**Author's Note:**

> Title courtesy of Leonard Cohen.

They were snuggled together in the too-small Ancient bed, sated and sweaty and content. Well, John was.

 

Suddenly, Rodney said, "John, listen. You have this habit of sacrificing yourself to save everyone else. I think it's hard-wired into you. I know someday I'm going to lose you."

 

John was reproachful. "Me?! What about what you walked into the black energy cloud creature? Or the time you--?"

 

Rodney interrupted quickly. "We're not talking about me! Please."

 

"Okay, look, I can't promise you that nothing bad is going to happen, but--"

 

"No, you can't. _Listen_. Just -- when you go off on some hare-brained scheme that will in all probability get you killed, just -- don't say goodbye."

 

John frowned. "You mean, the word 'goodbye'?"

 

"Yeah. It doesn't -- we can't -- it's not what we are. Everything we need to say to each other. And -- and -- knowing you, you might come back. Maybe. Then it wouldn't be goodbye, would it?"

 

John considered carefully. "I, you know -- you know how I feel, right? So, okay. I won't say goodbye. And I'll come back if I can. I promise."

 

* * * * * * * *

 

Much later, John prepared to ride a nuclear bomb to destroy a Hive ship. Strictly a one-way trip. He remembered his promise to Rodney, but he couldn't just leave without a word. He had to say _something_. Something that couldn't begin to convey what he felt. Just not "goodbye".

 

"So long, Rodney."

 

There was a speck of dust in his eye. He swallowed hard, blinked twice, and was gone.

 

Later still, when the battle was over, and John had miraculously been returned to them, they stole a few precious moments together, before the next crisis. John was all for "Hail the conquering hero comes!" Rodney had other ideas.

 

"YOU!" Rodney was furious. "You -- _'So long, Rodney_?!' What kind of goodbye is that?!"

 

John was confused. "But, Rodney, you made me promise not to say 'goodbye'. Remember?"

 

"Oh. Yeah. But, I didn't mean -- 'So long, Rodney'? Hey, that's no way to say goodbye!"

 

"Then I should have just gone with my instincts."

 

Rodney was mistrustful. "Oh, and what were your instincts?"

 

John smiled and pulled Rodney in close. He bent his head and kissed Rodney's lips, not pushing, but with a promise of more to come. "Well?"

 

Rodney was a little stunned. " _Mmm_. You're right. That's a much better way to say goodbye."

 

John grinned. "Hello, too."  He bent again, and showed Rodney how much he never wanted to say goodbye again.

 

 

END

 


End file.
